


Under the Stars

by blzter14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Friendship, Married Life, Recovery, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blzter14/pseuds/blzter14
Summary: Months after the peace treaty with Niflheim had been signed and with it, the betrothal of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleueret, everything had settled down into relative peace.Being given some space and time to fully reflect upon his attitude and actions, the prince starts having doubts about himself and how others see him after a life riddled with tragedy and loneliness.With preparations for a camping trip with his wife in full swing, how is he to fight an enemy that only he can overcome?





	1. Release

Noctis ran a hand through his hair and clicked his tongue in frustration as Ignis taught him all the basics of cooking while on the road. “Ignis, I know I asked for your help for all of this but do you really have to drag it out as a lecture? I thought we’ve gotten past this ever since I graduated.” he grumbled, reclining on the backrest of the chair he was sitting on. His future royal advisor stood back up from leaning over the desk, a thick notebook full of tips, procedures and whatnot open on the desk in front of them.

 

They were both settled in the middle of the large room that was the central study hall of the Citadel. Towering shelves full of tomes containing all sorts of knowledge decked the sides of the hall. A grand central staircase made of marble stood in the center, near the back of the hall that leads to the second floor. In the middle of the room stood countless chairs, desks and tables; available for those perusing through their studies and research. The entirety of the hall was illuminated by a grandiose chandelier, gleaming in a pleasant orange hue giving the room a healthy glow.

 

“I am simply making sure that you are aware of what to do and how everything works once you begin this planned camping trip of yours with Lady Lunafreya.  I would hate for something awfully embarrassing to happen without us to help you handle it should things go awry.” his attendant said, a clearly teasing tone in his deep voice as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

 

The prince rolled his eyes and scoffed as he looked at him. “You make it sound like I can’t survive without the three of you coddling me.” he told him. “Oh that was not my intention at all Noct.”  he sarcastically remarked, earning him another glare from the prince. “What’s that supposed to mean specs?” he asked only for the older man to laugh before brushing his question aside and continuing where they left off. “Now, turning the grill on is quite simple.” he began once more, his student groaning in boredom but he was doing all of this so everything would go off without a hitch once he and Luna set out.

 

He found himself retreating to his thoughts; a bad idea as of late considering that this meant questioning himself about every possible aspect of his personality and being. Several things were going through his head. What if he did screw up? What if the trip ended up a complete mess? He knew he wanted to learn every single thing that his three friends had done with finesse and expertise if those were the right words for it but he doubted if he could learn them.

 

His doubts and thoughts sank quickly from something light hearted such as failing to pitch the tent properly to something deeper and much more disheartening. He felt small and weak, incapable of being a responsible adult. He had to be strong not just for himself now but for Luna as well and eventually, for an entire country. He wasn’t taking anything away from her, she was stronger and much more capable in his eyes but he didn’t want to feel like he was holding her back.

 

He found himself suddenly questioning his self-worth. ‘Am I even worth it in her eyes?’ he finds himself thinking. Did she just pity him? Tolerate him? He felt cold, detached and lonely. He didn’t want to be left behind and abandoned while everyone else moved forward. He didn’t want anyone staying back for him either because of his inability to take his own steps forward.

 

He hated this kind of thinking because he knew the answers to them already and if he needed reassurance, his lovely wife was always there to remind him and yet here it was, eating away at his confidence. Ignis continued on explaining how a portable grill works while he continued to devolve into a spiral of spontaneous depression fueled by unwelcome ideas and thoughts.

 

He found no solace in anyone nor did he deem his worries and doubts relevant; shallow and petty to be of any note. Confiding in someone about these thoughts awfully sounded like he would be wasting their time. The last thing the prince wanted was to be seen as feeble-minded. Having other people worry about these things would give off the impression that he was no more than a spoiled child who grew up knowing every possible comfort in life. He had gotten enough chiding for that not just from those tending to him but from his friends and as well; albeit in a joking manner. It still struck a chord with the conflicted royal.

 

He lived a comfortable life yes, full of tangible treasures and wealth but in truth, he lived a lonesome life. Often he envied the ability of the normal citizenry to bask in the presence of friends and family, something that, in his eyes, was bitterly absent in his formative years. His mother had died before he had even begun to understand the gaping hole it would fill in his life whilst his father busied himself with running their kingdom, seemingly all too busy to even spend time with the only family he had left.

 

He had grown up with a few people that revolved around the royal circle of course. This included his tutor/soon to be royal advisor Ignis Scientia, future bodyguard and shield Gladiolus Amicitia and his bubbly little sister Iris Amicitia. There was also his best friend and partner-in-crime Prompto Argentum, whom he met while in school and the only one of non-royal standing. Lastly, there was his beloved wife, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, whom he befriended and grew close with in Tenebrae. He would spend years of his life in secret correspondence with her due to the delicate nature of their respective nation’s political standing.

 

More often than not, he felt like he didn’t belong in this small circle of people that would be the closest he could call ‘friends’. He felt like they _tolerated_ him, not accepting him. Perhaps the disgusting notion of them befriending him because of his wealth and status had come across his thoughts once in a while, and he was loathe to admit that he entertained the idea.

 

He knew perfectly well that it was wrong to think of them so lowly. He cherished their companionship to no end but he couldn’t find it in himself to confide in any of them. It wasn’t a matter of lacking any trust for them; it was a matter of trusting himself to let other people in. He simply did not think that his grievances would be relevant to those he held dear. He felt guilty for it, most especially since he and Luna had both promised each other, on their wedding night no less, to break down all walls between them and hide nothing.

 

Ignis took note of Noctis’ expression, one of hesitation and forlornness; forehead scrunched in thought. The prince looked absolutely distraught. He had been around Noctis long enough to know that this was not at all related to the lecture, but rather, something far more deeply rooted. Did he doubt himself? Did he question his capability to do things on his own? Was he afraid? He put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “Noct, if there is any doubt in your mind you may voice it out. Try not to keep it to yourself, it will destroy you.” he vouched quietly lest they attract any unwarranted attention from the other attendants going about their business in the Citadel’s study hall.

 

This shook Noctis from his melancholic stupor. He didn’t realize that he had spacing out long enough so that his friend and advisor would notice something was deeply bothering him. He looked up slowly to Ignis’ carefully observing eyes. “I won’t pretend to know what is bothering you but I will not press the issue if it is discomforting for you. I can merely offer you words and advice.” he stated before taking a deep breath.

 

“You are surrounded by people who care Noct, people who are willing to help you better understand what it is that’s bothering you. You need only talk. Vent out your feelings and frustrations. The answers may not come but sharing your hardships with someone helps a great deal. Don’t bear the load on your shoulders alone, let others in and allow them to help you bear the burden.” he continues, Noctis’ features softening as he slowly began to understand what his friend was trying to do. He wasn’t trying to solve his problem; he was simply giving him an avenue of release to ease the mental strain.

 

He took Ignis’ advice to heart and committed them to memory. He would make it a point to thank his close friend later for bringing much clarity to his thoughts. The advice he had given the prince might be short and to the point but it carried a lot of weight. It had assuaged his hesitation of airing his grievances to others. Ignis’ words made him feel like it was completely fine to let others in and share the burden. He could think his problems and doubts were small and petty but to the people that mattered to him, no matter how silly it is, if it was something that was bothering him deeply then it was something that they would gladly hear him out for. It may not be a complete and concrete solution for his depression but it was something to work on.

 

He filled his thoughts with much more positivity now; thoughts of the activities that he and Luna would do, places that they would go to see. Luna was the source of a lot of his happiness in the wide ocean of deep uncertainty that he found himself drowning in. He was a ship, constantly battered by the waves of doubt and despondency. His friends were the engine; pushing and driving him forward, giving him the confidence to keep going no matter the odds. Luna was his compass; giving him direction and inspiration, reminding himself what it was that he was fighting himself for. It was for Luna.

 

He would start opening up more to his wife, admit and apologize to Luna that he had been reticent with their promise. He would attempt to follow her example and take this all step by step with a confident stride. Concerns for issues of state and kingly duties could wait until it was time for his ascension to the Lucis throne. The present was far more important to him now, and that was trying to learn how not to burn a Garula Sirloin to a crisp.

 

He would gladly bear sitting in a 5 hour long lecture from Ignis about the simple details of cooking on the road for her enjoyment. He wanted her to experience all the exciting adventures he and his friends had on their way to Altissia, minus fighting monsters of course. He wanted her to feel the freedom of the outside world, away from politics, away from the burden of their responsibilities and just be them; Noctis and Luna.  

 

He was doing all of this for himself but more so, he was doing this for her. Noctis smiled a bit and sat up straight, surprising Ignis who let go of his shoulder. It would seem that he had accomplished what he had intended and straightened up. “Ah, finally ready to listen properly?” he asked, a smile on his own face as well at seeing the determined look on his pupil’s face.  Noctis simply nods and laughs. The thought lingered in his mind:

 

 

_‘Do it for her’_


	2. Strength

Noctis was sprawled out on the lawn outside, just behind the door that lead into the dining room of the Citadel which was situated at the fifth floor. He had taken Ignis’ advice from the previous day and started telling Luna about his insecurities. It was an uncomfortable discussion but she made him feel at ease. She held him as he started off slow; taking his time to piece together what he was ready to share with her. She didn’t shy away from him as he confessed his problems and held his gaze without faltering.

 

He admired her resolve and compassion. Noctis couldn’t help but feel so lucky to have someone as pure and loving as Luna to be his wife, to spend the rest of his life with for better or for worse. Lately it had been for the worst and he was eternally grateful for her patience. He wasn’t looking for answers from her and she knew that. He just needed someone to listen for now and Luna did just that: she listened attentively.

 

He smiled at the gentle memory of her comforting touch as he shifted a bit to get comfortable on the grass. He was waiting for Gladio to come out with the camping equipment that they had used during their travels. Continuing the trend of wanting to learn all the essentials for surviving outside the city, he had asked Gladio for lessons on setting up camp. He had been waiting for a good while now, it was half past three in the afternoon and they had agreed to meet at three sharp.

 

“Right, let’s put you through the paces so you don’t make a fool of yourself in front of your wife.” a rough voice exclaimed from behind him. Noctis sat up and looked over his shoulder to see Gladio, hefting most of their camping equipment on his shoulder and holding a few other instruments with the other arm. He drops them on the lawn near enough to Noctis to cause him to scamper away, the items making a huge racket as they clatter noisily on the ground. This causes his bodyguard to laugh boisterously as the camping equipment falls everywhere. “Tsk, the hell Gladio?” he asked, looking at the mess of various camping apparatus scattered all over the garden lawn.

 

The crownsguard bent down and started sorting through the scattered items with Noctis soon joining in, looking confused as he eyed the various instruments. He tried to follow Gladio’s example by sorting what he thought were items that were either part of a set or those that he thought served a similar function with each other. Gladio stopped mid-sorting and stared at his future king, partly amused and partly amazed. “Heh, normally you’d be going on how much of a drag this is. What’s gotten into you? That smitten with Lady Lunafreya?” he asks with a huge grin as Noctis dips his head lower to avoid any further teasing, blushing hard.

 

Gladio takes another moment to observe the subtle changes on Noctis. His shoulders were straight, his eyes focused, his forehead scrunched in either concentration or confusion. “You know, it’s not a bad thing to just say that you’re doing all this just for her. I know you, you can’t be bothered to learn these things.” he remarked, pulling the tent from the pile and standing up. Noctis looked up at the man before standing up himself. He scratched his neck in embarrassment; Gladio had just read him like an open book.

 

He gives in and sighs. “I just want to her to have fun and feel free. To be just Luna.” he confesses to his bodyguard. He watched as Gladio lifted up items that would normally take him two hands to do the same. He looked at his own arms. By no means was Noctis a lanky person. He would normally attribute that to Prompto but he wasn’t an alpha specimen either like Gladio was. Sure he could effectively wield and use various weapons, some bigger than his entire body but the facts continue to get drowned out by his insecurities. Yet again, he found himself in the familiar tresses of self-doubt, gnawing away at him once more.

 

He remembered his crippled childhood; one of the darkest parts of his life. He recalled the look on everyone’s faces when he was nursing his injury. They all looked at him the same way; with pity. The way they talked and interacted with him was rife with hesitation, as if he would break at the slightest disturbance. He felt brittle and fragile, like some porcelain doll that was only for display. He wanted them to revert back to the way they regarded him before the incident that had caused his debilitating injury.

 

He hated feeling so helpless, unable to do things for himself and requiring others to pamper him. All the times that he had tried to walk on his own only resulted in him tumbling down to the floor with attendants scrambling to make sure he was fine. He wanted to shove them away but could only pull a face and let his tears fall down his cheeks. He was just a child.

 

He found himself frozen while holding one of the foldable chairs, eyes devoid of focus as he continued to descend into the pitfalls of despair. His mind drifted to one of the most painful moments he has ever experienced so far and one that he continues to regret to this day: Helplessly leaving Luna with the imperials back in Tenebrae.

 

He knew it was her choice to remain behind for the sake of not just him and King Regis’ safety but for the continued existence of her own homeland. He had already confided in Luna about this; time and time again did he pour out his heart for her in remorse for being unable to prevent the tragedy. Her continued assurance that it was not his fault, even forgiving him despite her staunch denial that she had blamed him and his father just to ease his suffering, brought little to diminish the guilt in his heart.

 

For him, the twelve years that Luna had suffered at the hands of the empire would forever be something that he would blame himself for. He remembered when Luna first opened up about the abuse she suffered and the threats she received from her captors. It was the first time he heard her voice shake, her eyes glimmer with unshed tears yet she remained strong and continued, unwavering in her attempt to retell her hardships to her beloved with their promise to have no walls between them; no secrets.

 

He found himself the first to shed his tears in her confession and it only served to deepen the guilt. It made him sick and disgusted at the vile actions that the empire would do to an innocent victim; to his Luna. She was always such a gentle and kind soul; the first to forgive in any form of disagreement or wrongdoing done towards her. Sure they would have their quarrels and fights but physical and emotional abuse was an entirely different matter altogether.

 

Luna was safe now, living in the Citadel with him after their marriage in Altissia and the honeymoon following that. He kept repeating it in his head that she was safe, away from harm but what if something bad had happened on the road? What if he couldn’t protect her? What if she got hurt? His personal weakness filled him with sadness and insecurity but imagining Luna in pain caused him nothing but despair. He never wanted it to happen to her ever again, she had been through enough in those twelve long years.

 

His hands tightened around the foldable chair, knuckles whitening as he continued to get lost in self-doubt and regret. Any more pressure on his hand and he would’ve drawn blood.  His emotions were getting the better of him. He was in a freefall of depression. He might be overthinking things as others would put it but they didn’t know how it felt like. They would never know.

 

Gladio looked up, about to make another joke when he saw what had happened to his charge. He saw his future king, eyes clouded and unclear, jaw tightly closed, shoulders tensed and hands already starting to draw blood with how his nails dug into his palm. His back was hunched over, his body shaking ever so slightly. Gladio was aware of the prince’s bouts of depression due in part to Ignis notifying him of a similar experience just the previous day. He put the tent supports in his hands down and stood up, walking across the pile of scattered camping apparatus and shook Noctis lightly. This did the trick as Noctis looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“What’s eating you?” he asked quietly, crouching down to his level as Noctis looked at his bloody hands. He would have to disinfect this later and treat it before he caused Luna worry when he went back to their suite. It took him a while but he finally found his voice, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. “Gladio... Am I strong enough?” he asks quietly, causing the bigger man to raise an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean by that?” he asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Noctis breathes a sigh, his shoulders slumping even more as he brings his hands together.

 

“It’s just; sometimes I wonder if I’m truly capable of having the strength to protect people. To protect what’s important to me. I don’t think I have that right now and I feel powerless. I know I’m not making much sense and I must sound silly.” he says, trying to brush his concerns off. Ignis’ advice rang in his head as he struggled to let his feelings out. He could see that Gladio was trying to understand what was bothering him.

 

Said man just shook his head and looked at him, taking a deep breath. “Listen, I may not be as sharp as Ignis when it comes to giving advice and knowing what to say but I care Noct. If you can’t focus then I focus for you. I’m your sworn shield but first and foremost, I’m your friend. If it’s physical strength that you’re worried about then I have it on good account that you can take care of yourself, I trained you personally after all. I’m positive that you can do the same for others as well. Besides, protecting is my job remember?” he asks with a grin, attempting to make the situation just a bit lighter.

 

He partly succeeded as Noctis’ lips curved up slightly in a smirk. He figured there was more to this than the issue of physical strength though it might’ve still done something to assuage Noctis’ insecurity about his physique. There was still something bothering him. He took a chance and continued.

 

“If it’s emotional strength that’s got you in a doozy then I don’t see anyone else that can match you there. I know it’s hard to just shake the doubt off but you only have to look to others to see that a lot of people look up to you. You’ve been dealt quite a hand Noct and you’re doing great with what you have. I’m not going to pretend to know how hard the pressure is as the next in line to the throne since I grew up with just one thing on my mind, and that is protecting you.” he says, grasping Noctis’ shoulders with his hands.

 

Noctis stared straight back at his retainer, already feeling lighter. “Noct, I’m not one for words but trust me when I say that you’re much stronger than you think. You may not see it yourself but others do. Take pride in that.” he finishes, hoping that his words carried enough wait to convince the prince. Noctis takes a moment to process Gladio’s words.

 

It was assuring to hear the man praise that which he couldn’t see in himself. He would remember his advice. It didn’t matter if one couldn’t see what strength they possess. Just because you didn’t feel strong doesn’t mean that you aren’t. Finding himself feel lighter and a bit more confident about the issue, he straightened his posture and smiled. “Thanks Gladio.” he mumbles

 

He expected the man to burst out laughing and rib him about it being mushy but instead, he feels his heavy hands pat him on the shoulders. “There, was that so hard?” he says teasingly. “I know I speak for the others as well when I say this but we all want to see the both of you happy, you two deserve it.” he adds while he stands up, catching the prince off guard. “But I never-“ he stuttered before being shoved to the ground. “Now get your scrawny ass back up. We’re going to go through a lot to make sure that you don’t mess it up.” he laughs.

 

 Noctis blows some of his bangs out of his face before standing back up, shaking his head and finally cracking a smile. “I am NOT scrawny, I got muscle... you just can’t see it.” he calls out. Gladio simply rolls his eyes as he turns around, hearing Noctis walk closer. “Here’s how to set up the tent...” he starts with Noctis listening intently.

 

He was going to be sleeping under the stars with her. There were no fluffy beds or soft pillows. It would simply be them and the great outdoors. Sure it might be dangerous with all the monsters out and about but he would do his damn best to make sure that Luna was safe. He kept his silent mantra to himself as he steeled himself for a world of body pain courtesy of camp instructor Gladio:

                                                                                                 

_‘Do it for her’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those who've taken their time to read. Prompto's chapter is up next and after that, Luna's. I sincerely hope you stick around for the journey :)


	3. Happiness

Noctis had been waiting for Prompto at a nearby cafe, just a few blocks away from the Citadel sometime around nine in the morning. It was quite unusual considering his aversion to mornings. It was admittedly something he wanted to change. He can’t be like that anymore, he was married; practically an adult with his own responsibilities being the crown prince of Lucis. He wanted to appear mature and able for her, not like the way he had been acting before they had gotten married. Being a prince was tough and had its own difficulties as well but Luna had them too, if not worse. He loved her too much to weigh their previous hardships and compare, it didn’t seem right.

 

He chose this time alone and in relative tranquility as the cafe didn’t have that many patrons yet to ponder what had transpired in the past two days. Depressing and crippling thoughts continued to plague his mind and bouts of silence would fall on him from time to time but he was dealing with it better now. Words of advice and reassurance from his advisor and bodyguard along with his wife’s continued showering of love and support had made it easier to cope with his difficulty in establishing some sort of normalcy and control over his emotions.

 

Taking a sip of Ebony from his small cup, he grimaced at the bitter taste. How Ignis loved this stuff, he never knew. Perhaps he was missing something? “Try adding some sugar there buddy! I know it helps me when I try it.” a voice too loud for his liking at this time of the day called from just beside him. He looked over and saw his freckled best friend grinning wide. “Sorry I’m late Noct. Mom insisted I have breakfast first.” He says, sitting down on the chair across from him, placing a small bag on the carpeted floor before putting down his own cup of Ebony on the wooden table between them.

 

Noctis eyed Prompto’s cup, thinking of trying his suggestion but shook his head. There would be time for that later, there were more pressing matters at hand. “Prompto, did you bring it?” he asked, a bit hesitant. His friend grinned and reached down into his bag and holds up a shiny new camera. “Yeah, check it dude!” he shouts, bending over the small table to show Noctis all the ‘cool and snazzy features’ this had compared to the previous model he had owned.

 

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him and stared incredulously at his friend. He wondered who in the entirety of Eos would ever get this excited talking about a camera. He wasn’t one to talk though, the guys have always been on his case ever since Noctis practically screamed for them to stop the regalia when they passed by the first fishing spot on their journey. Whatever floats his boat he guessed?

 

Embarrassed at the memory, he shakes it off and tells Prompto to slow down. “Prompto, look I know that you absolutely love the camera and all the different features but can we skip past all the small stuff and get to what I actually asked you here for?” he asked, a tone of impatience in his voice with an undertone of uncertainty.

 

Prompto stopped the chatter immediately and eyed his best friend closely before grinning widely in a teasing manner. “Oh yeah yeah definitely, don’t worry. I got you covered; just leave it to your wingman here. By the time we’re done, you’ll be taking pictures of the both of you worthy of the front page of any magazine or publication in Lucis! Wait, no. The entire world! You’ll be like royal supermodels!” he exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn to their direction. Noctis wanted to hide his face in embarrassment as his friend continued to make exaggerated expressions and body movements to further make his point.

 

He had only asked Prompto for basic photography lessons, intending to take pictures on the camping trip and make a compilation of them for a photo album or better yet; add to the scrapbook that Luna had been fussing over the past week. It looked like he was going to be getting much more than he asked for based on Prompto’s enthusiasm; just like how Ignis and Gladio had gone overboard with their lessons for him.

 

He watched his best friend drone on and on once again about random topics related to photography, Noctis’ request to get to the point completely going over his head. He envied Prompto’s uncanny ability to exude positivity and his outlook on life in general. Compared to him, Noctis was a mess of negativity and insecurity. His eyes lowered to his cup of Ebony; dark, like the hollows of his brain were right now. He felt his stomach drop. He found himself withdrawing to the throes of despair, the void of negativity welcoming him again like an old friend.

 

Why was he like this? He has all the love and support he needs around him and yet he feels like he’s not worth what he receives. He feels like such a waste of time and effort, useless and meaningless. Why would people want to be around him when all he does is bring a damper mood on everything? He wanted to see the positive things more like Prompto does. Not that he desired to be overly optimistic like the gunner was but a semblance of positivity is all he wanted. He wanted to be a part of the joy, a part of the laughter.

 

This reminds him of how he was supposedly a very cheerful and happy child before the tragedy that befell him. He would never be the same after that, loathing both the creature and himself that much of who he was before was ripped away violently. He had overheard hushed conversations from outside his room about how he had used to bring a smile to all the people that he would tumble past in the mornings, about how he would’ve subtly be endeared by the council members whenever he would accidentally interrupt a meeting with his father despite the scolding he would get afterwards.

 

**_‘Used to’_ **

 

The phrase stung and screamed at him. He felt like a totally different person, utterly devoid of the ability to bring laughter and joy to anyone anymore after that. He had withdrawn himself and at such a young age, completely felt helpless and lost. _He would never be the same_ ; the thought continuing to plague him to this very day as he stood in stark contrast to his friend who seemed to be able to bring out the joy and wonder in every little thing he came across.

 

How could he even show Luna the beauty of the world around her if he couldn’t even see it as he did before? He thought about how Prompto’s photographs would capture the most lighthearted and beautiful moments that he would come across but much more than just capturing them, he has the ability to convey said moments that would make anyone looking at them feel as if they were a part of it. He desperately clung on to any vestige of hope that he would be able to do the same.

 

The past few days have been hard on him, both mentally and physically but he was gradually starting to get the hang of letting things go and sharing his worries with the people around him. Maybe that was what he needed to do now? He desperately wanted to change, bring out the things he would normally close himself around with and just let them go. Yes, that’s what he wanted to do right now. Reinforced with the will to move on as well as the words of encouragement and advice his two other friends had given him, he straightens himself in his seat and looks up.

 

Gone were the dark colors of the floor, table and Ebony in front of him and instead, was replaced by the warm lights around the cafe and the glare of the morning sun against the windows. “Hey Prompto, can I ask you something?” he asks, causing the blonde to stutter to a stop as he was getting into detail about something Cindy related. He would have to ask him again later as he wasn’t listening earlier. “Yeah? What’s up Noct?” he asks, looking straight at him and going back to sit down on his own chair.

 

He clasped both hands on the warm cup and let out a shaky breath, causing Prompto to tense up and immediately take a more serious tone. “Something’s bothering you right?” he asks quietly, having already been informed about this by both Gladio and Ignis. Noctis doesn’t divert his attention elsewhere despite the gnawing need to keep it in once again. He was stronger than that now and he knew he could take it. He nodded to Prompto who chewed at his lip, trying to figure out what to say. He figured he would hear him out.

 

“It’s just that, you’re always so happy and beaming even when things are going down the drain and I’m... well, a wreck.” he sighs, taking another sip of Ebony, the bitter taste serving to dull his nerves a bit as he slowly started to open up. “It sounds silly and petty but, how do you do it Prompto? How do you see things brighter than most others do? How do you manage to bring out the color for others who can only see gray?” he asks, leaning back and blowing air up to his bangs. Prompto eyes him, feeling a bit bad at how Noctis was beating himself up for something completely out of his control.

 

“Alright first off, it’s not at all petty or silly.” he replies, chuckling and trying to get his friend to smile a bit. “I don’t exactly know how that is Noct. Heck I’m not even sure you can teach something like that but if it’ll help, let me tell you a neat trick.” he says with a bit of spark in his eyes. He starts to gesture with his hands as we talks. “I won’t pretend to think that I’m as clear with words like Iggy but, I’m not always happy man. That’d be just unhealthy. I have my moments too.” he says.

 

If the prince was intrigued before, he was more than interested now. His friend twiddled with his thumbs as he continued. “What I like to do is to think about the things that make me happy. Fill my thoughts with brighter moments and people. Just thinking about things that make you smile.” he says, voice still quite chipper despite the somber look on his face. He saw Noctis nod and look over to the side, as if already trying out his friend’s advice.

 

Prompto decided to continue, seeing that his simple advice was having an effect. “I like thinking about photography, colorful and beautiful places to snap pictures of. I absolutely LOVE chocobos too, they’re just so fluffy! I like to think about you guys and all the fun stuff we do together. I like thinking about the Goddess of Gears herself too.” he says, adding the last bit with an overdramatic sigh. This earned a chuckle from his friend. He shakes his head, Prompto staring wide eyed at him and wondering if he’s gone insane as his chuckles slowly start to get louder until he’s full on laughing out loud; complete with knee slaps.

 

He finds himself smiling, being able to take some of the load off of his friend’s shoulders. He knew all too well how depression ate away until you’re left with nothing but the bitter cold feeling of helplessness what with his secret being a matter of taboo but despite all that, he took joy in bringing a smile to someone else. He found that it made him happy too. He had found his outlet and now here he was: oft the instigator of all things silly and lighthearted.

 

Noctis held his midsection, no doubt aching from all the laughter, as he slowly recovered, giving his friend a genuine smile. “Thanks a lot Prompto, I needed that.” he says, nodding his gratitude toward the freckled man. He let his words roll in his mind and he attempted to put the advice to practice. He thought hard and focused on the things that made him smile; things that made him happy and feather light.

 

Sleeping, he likes sleeping a lot; anytime and anywhere. He also liked it when Ignis would cook his favorite food, his stomach rumbling slightly remembering that he had not had breakfast yet. He thought of the few times that he would get to spend with his father, cherishing every minute that he got with the busy king. He wouldn’t outwardly show it that much but he loved his father greatly. He liked fishing too, despite the hobby striking as odd to others who would’ve thought that he liked other sports. He didn’t really pay too much thought to it, it was something he just felt naturally happy doing and enjoyed it.

 

His smile widens as his thoughts then turn to his friends, his brothers. _The Three Stooges_ he thought with a chuckle. He owed them a lot; a group of friends that have basically become family to him. Despite the numerous taunts and cajoling most often directed at him, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Rarely do people make him feel normal like the three of them. Being the crown prince of Lucis made other people change the way they treat him and he was very thankful for the sense of normalcy the three brought to his life. He felt like just any other person when he was with them.

 

Finally, he thinks of his beloved childhood friend turned lover and now partner for life; Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, or rather, Caelum. He can’t put into words and thoughts just how much she made him happy. From their days as children in the lush gardens of Tenebrae to the small comfort of their shared room in the Citadel, not one moment of his life did spending time with her feel heavy. Even when all that connected them was their correspondence in the notebook, faithfully delivered by Umbra with no delay, he would feel so much happiness coarse through his entire being.

 

He loved this woman so much and he was sure that she felt the same way; otherwise she wouldn’t have to put up with his nonsense most of the time. He thought of all the small moments he shared with her, just the simple things like waking up to her face in the morning or when they would welcome each other home after a long day from their duties.

 

He was full on grinning now, his friend taking the chance to get one on him and decided to take a picture of the smiling prince. He shook himself from his thoughts and glared at Prompto before joining in the laughter. “Just wait until Lady Lunafreya sees this, you look absolutely smitten!” he screams, making kissy faces at his embarrassed friend. Noctis felt lighter now, like a huge weight from his shoulders had been lifted. “Thanks Prompto. That helped a lot.” he quietly tells his friend who smiles back. “Hey, anytime buddy. It’s the least I could do!” he cheerfully replies, high-fiving the other across the table.

 

“There’s another thing you can do. I need tips on taking better pictures.” he says with a smirk, reminding his friend the purpose of inviting him out this early. The aspiring photographer laughs and sits back down. “Right! I’ve got a bunch of places and sights all lined up for today’s lesson. Hope Cor doesn’t mind driving us around all day.” he excitedly remarks, starting to put the brand new camera back into the bag until Noctis scoffs with an amused look on his face.

 

“Who says we’re driving? Cor wasn’t available and neither is specs. We’re walking blondie.” he laughs out as soon as he sees Prompto’s face falter. “What?! Is this your idea of a joke because it isn’t funny dude! Why didn’t you drive then?! We’ll be running around Insomnia all day!” he sobbed out. He was not ready for a workout to go with the photo lessons.

 

“Well then, guess we better get started. I’ll race you.” Noctis answered before standing up and making a mad dash for the door, leaving Prompto rushing to pack up his things to catch up. “Hey wait! You don’t even know where to go yet! Dude!!” he screams, stumbling outside and running after the laughing prince. The cafe was silent once more, two empty cups of Ebony left on the wooden table.

 

With renewed conviction, Noctis set out on the sidewalk, letting the wind tousle his already messy hair. He would make it a point to smile more often now, armed with the things and people that bring joy to him. He would waste no time in putting it to practice.

 

_Think of things that make him smile_

 

He would be outside the walls with his angel soon, and he’d much rather be smote by thunder than make her feel that he wasn’t enjoying her company. His legs would surely be dead by the time he went home that night but he would gladly do it anyways. He’d want to make as many memories with Luna on this trip and that meant not just taking very nice pictures for her scrapbook, but it also meant sharing every moment with her with nothing but a smile on his face and all the love he held for his wife in his heart. He kept his phrase ringing in his head as he looked forward to showing the new him to his dear Luna.

_‘Do it for her’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around this far!
> 
> I hope I got Prompto's personality right here. I spent a lot of time trying to think like him and how this chapter would pan out.
> 
> If you're worried that Noctis may never snap out of this cycle, worry not :)
> 
> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read.


	4. Love

The cycle of tutorials went on for another week, his days consisting of alternating lessons between his three friends. He would always return to their suite exhausted, most often with body pains in various areas. The day before the camping trip was no different. The three friends had all drilled final instructions and tips into his skull, making sure that he had learned all the he could in such a short amount of time. “It’s all worth it though.” he found himself mumbling to no one in particular, arriving at the base of the large steps that led to his home; The Citadel.

 

It was well past five in the afternoon after his last ‘Photography Sesh’ with Prompto had ended. His leg muscles burned in agony from all the walking and running around that they did. Worse, his arms ached from the heavy lifting he had done with the camping gear the day before. Maybe Luna’s healing magic could do something about it? At this point, he’d take anything right now. He dragged himself up the large concrete staircase.

 

“Prince Noctis, are you alright?” a smooth and mature voice called from ahead of him. Noctis looked up and saw Clarus Amicitia, the ever vigilant right-hand man and protector of his father. “Oh? Clarus. Yeah, I’m alright. I’m just so tired.” he complained to the older man which only earned him a laugh, the sworn shield choosing to ignore the Prince’s obvious lack of tact. It looked like a lecture is the last thing he needed at the moment.

 

 The stalwart crownsguard continued to walk down, stopping just beside the prince. “Still a long way to go. Has Gladiolus been neglecting your training or perhaps have you?” Clarus asks humorously, clapping the young man’s aching shoulder. Noctis hissed slightly but laughed along with him nonetheless. Clarus slid his hand off his shoulder. “You’ve been working yourself to the bone from what I’ve heard. Busy with preparations for your camping trip with Lady Lunafreya I presume?” he asks Noctis. “Yeah, can’t have any mishaps so I’ve got everything covered.” he replied.

 

The older man regarded him and nodded, satisfied with the reply. “You’re growing to be quite the responsible individual. The King would be proud to hear of this development. Well I shan’t keep you from your rest. Have a good night my prince and do give my regards to the lady.” Clarus concluded, giving Noctis a slight bow before going down the steps. The words rung in Noctis’ ears as he slowly started to climb the steps. Someone thought him responsible, mature even. It brought a smile to his face. His friend’s advice had some effect and it was starting to show now. He would allow himself to be proud of this achievement, a bounce suddenly in his step and a small smile on his face.

 

Several people greeted him in the lobby as he walked through the bustling hall full of servants rushing to and fro to complete last minute tasks before the day was over. He called the elevator and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. He leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes as he felt his aching muscles throb in pain. He was ready to collapse then and there. Soon enough, the soft ding of the elevator arriving shook him from the wall, walking through the steel doors and pressing the floor button where he and Luna resided. The lift ascended rapidly, only taking a few seconds until it stopped once more; doors opening.

 

Noctis stepped out and trudged through the familiar hallways, flanked by black walls with ornamental designs as well as tall glass windows. The afternoon sun cast an orange glow to the dark hallways, a grand view of Insomnia beautifully illuminated by its rays below. He finally stopped in front of black double doors, tinges of gold etched on the outlines of the edges. Several images of the reaper embellish the center of the door, forming a more ornate and symmetrical pattern. The door handles were no less regal than the door but it was a much more simplistic and practical design. Deciding he’d had enough of staring at the piece of wood separating him from his abode, he turned the door handle and went inside.

 

Noctis and Luna’s suite was just shy of size from the King’s own personal quarters. The narrow hallway that greets someone once they enter is wide enough for a shoe rack to be placed on the right hand side as you come in. Various shoe types with different colors ranging from boots, walking shoes and a couple of Luna’s heels occupied the rack. On the left side was a small door which, when opened, revealed a modest coat rack with several coats that hung from hangers for differing weather conditions.

 

 The hallway opens to a wide and spacious common room, scattered pieces of furniture such as chairs, cabinets, shelves and tables complimented the elegant yet simple theme. The lack of a kitchen and dining area meant much more space was available since their dining needs were amicably taken care of just a few floors up in the dining quarters of the Citadel.

 

The walls weren’t a far cry from the Lucian black motif of the interiors the citadel was known for but the lighting made it appear brighter. Gone were the dull white lights that were used prior to their occupation and they were replaced with a warmer orange glow, making the place feel homier and welcoming. Curtains, a mix of black and white, were draped over the windows that showed the same view of the city outside.

 

The center piece to the common room was a large oval-shaped table stood on top of a deep crimson colored carpet. Black couches with several throw pillows were situated on either side of it, arm chairs also present at each end of the table. Umbra and Pryna lay sleeping on separate dog beds contrasting the colors of their fur at the corner of the room, blissfully unaware of their co-master’s arrival.

 

Noctis closed his eyes and smiled, breathing in the familiar scent of home. He kneeled down to take his boots off and placed them on the shoe rack, noting that his wife’s heels were all present. Luna was home already. His feet padded on the smooth hardwood floor as he made his way to the center of the common room. He eyed the door to the bedroom, slightly ajar as sounds of movement came from within. He could see Luna’s form moving about, busying herself with something. Noctis smirked and planned a little surprise for his wife.

 

He took light and careful steps, inching closer and closer to the door. He watched her through the opening, making sure she would be looking at the other direction once he entered. She was currently staring at a large wooden wardrobe, opened wide as she looked to be choosing clothes. She had already changed out of her oracle dress and was now wearing a simple white tank top that hugged her figure coupled with gray track pants that looked a bit baggy for her small frame. Her hair was let loose from its usual elaborate braid; her elegant locks of golden hair cascaded down her nape and came to rest upon her shoulders. It was a very casual and relaxed look for her, quite the difference from her normally regal and formal appearance but to Noctis, she still looked absolutely beautiful.

 

He pushed the door silently, slipping through the opening and making sure his beloved was distracted. Their room was simple yet fitting of royal status. It was a tad bit emptier than the common room but they did not need that much furniture in an otherwise very comfortable space that only served sleeping as its purpose among other things, much to Noctis’ chagrin on the latter when it came to his friend’s probing and often teasing questions. The walls were painted the same color as the common room.

 

The floors weren’t fitted with hardwood as the rest of the suite but were carpeted with a rich, beige hue; a nice contrast to the black walls to brighten the room even further. A vanity table with a large mirror stood to the left side of the bed, a dresser next to it. The top of the dresser was littered with various picture frames of Noctis and Luna, depicting milestones of their relationship from different days and important events. A bookshelf was also present at the corner of the room, housing Luna’s collection of novels of varying genres.

 

Luna loved reading and Noctis made sure to spoil her plenty by buying her all the books she could possibly want. She practically had a mini-library, the shelf overflowing with a multitude of adventures and different worlds just waiting to be read or shared whenever they felt like sitting down on the couch and reading together; Luna being the narrator for him.

 

To the right side of the room was another door which led to their shared bathroom. Along the wall sat more shelves and a small desk, Noctis and Luna’s notebook placed at the center. The rapidly dulling orange color of the sunset filtered through the tall windows behind the large bed in the middle, covered by the same black and white curtains in the common room.

 

The centerpiece of the room was their poster bed: A large king size with white sheets underneath black covers. Puffy white pillows piled up against a regal headboard, the cushion colored a faded cream. On the four corners of the bed stood small wooden pillars that held up a canopy of similarly elegant design as the rest of the suite. Translucent silk curtains hung from the canopy and were tied to the posts, giving it an ethereal look.

 

The prince’s ambush plan was put into action. He quietly snuck his way towards his wife, with all intents and purpose to bring her into a tickle fight. His feet padded silently on the carpeted floor, masking his footsteps perfectly. He poised himself ready to pounce once he got close enough to grab her waist but at the last possible second, she had sidestepped his attempt to tackle her to the ground and instead, ended up face first into the dresser.

 

“Welcome home darling.” her angelic voice, tinged with mirth called from behind him. “H-How did you know?” he asks, his head emerging from the pile of clothing it had been buried in and turning around to wrap his arms around her small frame, pulling her against him. Her hands went up to his shoulders as she smiled warmly at him. “I am the oracle, I can see the future.” she playfully replies, giggling at her husband’s bemused expression.

 

“Is that so? You’re that kind of oracle? Well, since the oracle can see the future and all that then you should know what happens next.” he says with a smirk, improvising his original plan as he tickled her sides. Luna immediately started squirming in his arms, trying to push herself away as the room was filled with joyous laughter. “N-Noctis!” she laughed, eyes closed as he continued his merciless onslaught on her. She managed to get a semblance of control and reach behind her attacker to retaliate by running her fingers on his nape.

 

Noctis let out a very uncharacteristic yelp, his neck seizing up and trapping her hand there. “See how you like it you bully.” she breathed out as she tried to turn the tables on him. He continued to gurgle out nonsense, much to Luna’s amusement as her fingers continued to tickle him. Not one to lose out on their little battle, he grabs her waist and presses her flush against him before lifting her up and softly placing her on the bed; her feet dangling on the edge.

 

He quickly traps her between him and the bed, her hands hanging on his shoulders as he attempts to make her surrender. He holds her sides and proceeds to make her squirm in laughter. “Do you surrender?” he asks as he looks down at Luna’s face scrunched up in laughter, a bright smile adorning his face as well at seeing his wife’s joy. “A-Alright! I give, I give Noctis!” she screams out, patting his shoulders to make him stop.

 

He chuckles and lets her go, keeping his hands on either side of her as her laughter slowly dies down. She catches her breath and slowly opens her eyes, chest heaving up and down. Luna finds it hard to even out her breathing and it’s not just because of the physical exertion their tickle fight brought but how intensely he beheld her. Blue met blue; their gaze holding and regarding each other. No words had been exchanged between the two and frankly speaking, none were needed. Their eyes already spoke volumes about the intensity of their feelings for the other.

 

Noctis picks a strand of her blonde hair from her face and places it behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her blushing cheek. Whether it be from their little skirmish or the situation that they’re in right now, the prince didn’t know. She gently puts her hand on his, leaning into the touch of his palm and smiling. His beloved Luna never ceased to make his heart melt with how beautiful she was in any given situation. She brought him so much joy just being who she was and he wouldn’t have it any other way. His problems, insecurities and guilt for things out of his control fade away when he’s together with Luna.

 

Her fingers stroked the back of his hand as they continued to lovingly gaze at one another for a few more moments. He slowly leaned his head down, closing his eyes while she did the same. Her hand departs from his and moves to join the other resting around his neck, pulling him closer until their lips meet in a gentle exchange. His body lowers down to lay on top of hers, just enough so that he wouldn’t crush her underneath him. The kiss was chaste, a simple movement of the lips against the other with no intention other than professing their love to one another.

 

The sun had completely gone as night set in. The bedroom’s lights had not been turned on when he arrived and only the dim light of the distant moon as well as the artificial glow of the city below served as the room’s source of illumination, replacing the dull orange hue with a faint pale white. It didn’t matter to them though. So lost were they in each other that neither noticed the swift passage of time. The innocent exchange had slowly transformed into something more deeply lidden with a desire to show each other more. The gentle caress of the lips had turned into a passionate lip lock but not enough to escalate things further than making out. It was simply a matter of their desire for each other. Both Luna and Noctis still had enough presence of mind to part the kiss before things got too heated.

 

“Still as amazing as the first time.” he mumbled against her lips, their foreheads touching with their eyes still closed. Luna smiled and pecked his lips in reply, a simple gesture that spoke a lot about how the woman felt about his statement. They basked in each other’s presence for a few more moments, neither wanting to leave their warm embrace. The prince completely forgot about his body pain and soon enough, started to feel the strain on both his arms and legs in the position they were in.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled himself off of Luna and chose to lie down beside her, his legs also dangling by the edge of their bed. “What were you doing earlier?” he asks quietly once they had both calmed down and were just staring at the ceiling, partially covered by the translucent curtain that hung over them. “I was simply going through some of our clothes, wondering if there was anything missing for our trip.” Luna quietly replies, her hand reaching for his and weaving their fingers together before clasping them close; simple silver wedding rings clinking as they made contact.

 

Noctis merely makes a sound of confirmation before turning over to his side to face Luna. “Excited for tomorrow?” he asks, his thumb stroking the back of her hand before pulling it up to his lips and planting a kiss on her smooth skin. The princess’ face was still flushed as she turned to face her beloved husband, holding their joined hands up into the moonlight. “Quite. I’ve never been on a camping trip before so this should prove to be quite a refreshing experience. More so if I have you with me to share it with.” she replies softly.

 

With all their preparations already having been done a few days before, all they had left to do now was to wait until the morning to set out of Insomnia. They had all the time in the world until then. The tired prince sat up, urging his companion to do the same. She looks at him, carefully observing everything about him that made her feel so blessed to have such a wonderful individual to call hers.

 

She was painfully aware of her dear husband’s bouts of depression brought on by different insecurities about himself, blemishes that only he could see. How she had wished she could ease it away. While others saw the beauty in him, he saw only a broken and fragmented man. It was only lately that she had begun to see a change stir within him. He had started opening up more, letting his feelings out and sharing his doubts and problems with those that he trusted, even smiling more.

 

Luna could only wonder what brought this very welcome alteration to the handsome young man beside her but she would let him tell her on his own when he was ready. They had brought down any barriers between them, promising each other to hide nothing and share their burdens the very night that they had reunited in Altissia. They had given each other everything then and there; simply letting themselves be two star-crossed lovers who had found each other again after such a long time spent apart.

 

She reached over with her free hand and pressed it against his cheek. “I am so proud of you my prince.” she whispers, eyes glistening with affection for the man in front of her. He didn’t need to ask what brought the statement up. Noctis knew that she was overjoyed at the changes, albeit slow, he was going through. It was a very hard and grueling process for him but seeing her face light up with happiness and love for him made everything so very worth it.

 

They leaned into each other once more, sharing a blissful kiss, arms draped over the other in a gentle embrace before slowly falling down onto the comfortable sheets of their bed with only the moon to serve as witness to the act of love the two royals would share with one another.

 

Nothing else mattered to him now. Only his dear beloved Luna filled his thoughts as they consign upon each other everything that night; body and soul. Much can be said about the Oracle as well. She would permit herself to be selfish about one thing in her entire life and it was the man she held so much love and respect for .Too much time has been lost for them both so every little moment mattered, and neither would waste any time to make up for years lost.

 

He would keep forging forward despite the weight of his problems. He would continue to fight against his personal insecurities and draw strength from those around him. He would keep smiling and show the world how he would never back down from anything it threw at him. Noctis would do all of these and go through all the tribulations his soul searching and self-reparation brought on not only for himself. The prince would also be doing this for she who held much of him to her heart and would never let go.

 

_‘Do it for her’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter with fluff in it haha!  
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one and hope to have put more life into the characters


	5. Family

Noctis slammed the trunk shut, the jet black SUV bobbing a bit from the force he applied. Noctis figured that bringing either the Regalia or his car for a camping trip would be a tad bit too conspicuous so arrangements were made for a more suitable vehicle. “Tsk, why can’t I just store them like I do with my weapons?” he mumbled, frustrated with how much time it took to put all of their stuff into the car.

 

He dusted his hands off, turning around to face the entourage that would see them off. The prince was wearing his travel clothes consisting of a simple grey shirt with no prints, a pair of loose denim jeans and his favorite pair of black boots.

 

The frail King of Lucis laughed at his son’s playful question, leaning heavily on his cane. “Because that would be an affront to the talents the crystal has granted you my son.” he replied lightheartedly. Noctis’ cheeks flared red as the rest of their companions laughed at the amusing sight of King Regis playfully scolding a 20 year old and recently married Noctis.

 

 He shook his head, scratching the back of his neck as he took a look at all the people gathered around them to see them off to their adventure or rather; second Honeymoon as his friends teasingly called it. Regis stood in front of him, his left side supported by his cane. Behind him stood Cor Leonis, most recently given the honor of being the King’s personal bodyguard and aide ever since the post was vacated via imprisonment: Titus Drautos was found to be a traitor and immediately sentenced to solitary confinement. On either side of the King stood his friends and brothers by oath and bond; Ignis, Gladio and Prompto.

 

Luna stood next to him, wearing a sky blue cardigan with a white shirt underneath; khaki colored pants and a pair of cream colored boots. Her hair was done up in a simple ponytail. Her hand was covering her mouth as she too partook in the chorus of laughter at the expense of her embarrassed husband. The prince looks at her, aghast that she would find his suffering amusing. “Oh no, not you too.” he mumbles, pouting at his wife. She simply waves her hands in an attempt to apologize before settling with a kiss on the cheek.

 

“There we go lover boy, you happy you got your kiss now?” Gladio teases, causing another wave of laughter to sweep through all of them, even eliciting a smirk from the normally stoic and unmoving marshall. “Gladio, please do mind your language around his majesty. There is no need for that type of vernacular when in his majesty’s midst. You’ve forgotten proper decorum.” Ignis gently reminds the man who, in a moment of cheer, forgot that they were in the presence of royalty. The crownsguard realizes this and turns to the King and bows respectfully low. “M-My apologies your majesty! I did not intend to blather out disrespectfully in your presence!” he stammered. His father would have his hide if he got word of this.

 

Not one to spoil the occasion, the King laughs and asks the man to stand back up. “Please, we are all family and friends here. No need to berate the poor man Scientia. Spare us the niceties and let us all just enjoy the moment.” King Regis stated with a smile on his face. Gladio straightened up and gave the King a smile before moving back.

 

Noctis watched on, looking at all of the people dear to him. They looked like a band of misfits when put together but to him, they were all the same; family. He decided to join in the laughter this time, a wide smile on his face. It was a very heartwarming sight for everyone one of them to see their prince so happy. It had been a while since they had truly seen the Prince genuinely beaming with joy.

 

The prince felt warm and lighter. These were all the people who cared about him, who were willing to share his burden and pain without a moment’s hesitation. He began to realize that he didn’t have to be alone any longer for he could see that he was loved, cherished and treasured. Prompto was correct; it was a very effective line of thinking to stave away the dark and lonesome thoughts that plagued him.

 

He would be forever grateful to Ignis, his ever loyal and steadfast confidant and advisor, for setting him free from his self-imposed prison, for giving him his avenue of release that he would now continue to use. Never again would he close himself off from anyone who was willing to lend an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on.

 

He would eternally be thanking Gladio, his sworn protector and bodyguard, for showing him that he did have the strength to do anything; he just couldn’t see it. Should he find himself still thinking that his strength, both emotional and physical, was inadequate; it was completely alright to look to others for help, for it would always be willingly given to one such as him.

 

He would forever appreciate the simple advice that Prompto, his best friend and personal chatterbox, had given him; for showing him that the world held so much color and joy. That it was the simple things that made you smile which brought them out, not as a result of you trying to fruitlessly forcing it out by seeking it, it would come naturally.

 

Once the laughter had been had, the mood turned a bit somber but none the less joyful. “Now, I hope you’ve learned all that you could from all of us Noct. I can only hope that things go smoothly for both you and Lady Lunafreya on your excursion.” Ignis reminded his charge, the rest of his so-called tutors nodding their heads. “Remember what we’ve told you as well; take it with you wherever you go.” Gladio added, leaving out any details of what the prince had shared to him a week before. He already knew what he meant and that was enough. “Remember buddy, smile! You’ve got a lot to be happy about.” Prompto concluded, being bold enough even to make the first move to drape an arm over his best friend’s shoulders.

 

With a nod of the King’s head, the remaining two of Noctis’ friends joined the dogpile, chuckling with smiles on their faces. “It’s not like I’m leaving for good . What’s with you guys?” the prince asks, suddenly finding the sentimentality a bit overwhelming for his emotions. King Regis chooses this moment to walk forward, smiling at his only son. “You’ve grown so much these past few days my son. You might not be aware of the changes you’ve gone through but those around you serve as witnesses to it.” he says softly, the presence of his friends surrounding him gradually dissipating as he is left face to face with his father.

 

He feels Luna’s hand rub his shoulder in agreement, giving him a gentle smile. “No, really, what’s going on? Why’s everyone suddenly gone so sappy on me?” he asks, feeling very confused but at the same time, quite warm and happy. His father simply smiles at him. “Words cannot express how thankful I am for your friends Noctis. I have no doubt that they have played a massive part in helping form who you are today, something I sadly could not do in all my years that I served as your father.” he says wearily, his smile turning somber. “Don’t say that dad. You know that’s not true. You did your best, I-I understand that you have your duties too.” Noctis stutters, suddenly finding his voice croaking, eyes stinging with the familiar sensation of tears building up.

 

His father shakes his head and breathes out a sigh. “Be that as it may my son, it is no excuse for me as your father to put most of his attention to his work. I have spent far too much time away from my family and I may not have enough in me anymore to make up for what was lost.” he continued, eyes softening at the sight of his son slowly breaking down in front of him as he aired his grievances.

 

“I fear I may have instilled in you a sense of abandonment and this frail old man could only hope that is not the case.” he hesitantly added. It was true to a certain extent. Noctis does feel a sense of loneliness but the one thing that he feared the most was to be abandoned; to be left behind. While his father’s words carried weight and truth to it, he could never blame him for growing up without him around most of the time.

 

As if sensing his son’s deeply laden thoughts of desertion, he looks to his son’s betrothed. “Of course there is your beloved wife, dearest Lunafreya.” he trails off, giving the oracle a small nod. “She has continued to give you purpose and love which she will no doubt continue to do so, as it is promised between the two of you when you made your solemn vows. I would dearly hope that she gives you a sense of belonging and stability my son.” he continued.

 

Luna shook her head, hand slipping from her husband’s shoulder. “Had I not been betrothed to Noctis, Gods unwilling, those vows would still remain true to me your majesty. Regardless of the circumstances of our union, there would be none I would wholeheartedly promise my devotion and support for. I would not intend to be remiss about my love and loyalty to Noctis.” she told the King.

 

“Your words bring much comfort to me my dearest daughter. I am sure your mother would be very proud of the strong woman you have grown up to be.” he sighs, turning his attention back to Noctis. He slowly extends his arm and places his hand on his son’s shoulder, gripping it tight. “I may have not served as the best father to you but know that all I have done, I have done for you; out of my love for you Noctis.” he began, several tears already slipping out of the corner of the prince’s eyes and down his cheeks. He wasn’t used to this much outpouring of support and love in one sitting, much less when it’s coming from more than just one person.

 

“You have grown up to be such a magnificent individual and I can only see you becoming even greater with this transition that you are going through. You make me so proud my son and I am sure that your mother would be saying the same would she be here with you right now.” he concludes softly, moving his hand from his shoulder to his head. Noctis couldn’t take any more of his father’s words and simply leaned forward, shoulders shaking as he cried silently on his father’s coat. The King smiles softly and ruffles his son’s messy hair. No words need be said as the visage of a father and son sharing this moment could never be described, only seen.

 

The broken prince was beyond joyful at this point. He had started to rebuild himself from the ground up, his shattered thoughts and emotions having been well and truly scattered but now, he knew he wasn’t alone and was never going to be from this point on. His heart swelled with elation, the warmth spreading through him. He wouldn’t be fighting this battle alone, not anymore. He was going to be fine.

 

He pulls away from his father and wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. “It’s not like I’m leaving for good. We’ll only be gone for about a week or so.” he chuckles and gives everyone a smile, trying to downplay his breakdown. It was his way of saying ‘I’m alright. Thank you.’ and they all understood. He looks up at the sky; it would almost be noon by now and they had lingered for far too long. “Well, I think it’s time to go, don’t you think so dear?” he asks his wife, who was busying herself with wiping his wet cheeks with her handkerchief.

 

Luna nods and smiles softly. “I believe so, time runs with or without us and we must be on our way if we are to fully enjoy what you have planned for the both of us.” she laughs, the rest of the ensemble agreeing with her. “Be safe, the both of you.” King Regis told them, giving each an embrace before stepping back to let the others have a turn. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto start to say their farewells to the couple before the both of them enter the car, closing the doors and strapping themselves secure in their seatbelts. Luna and Noctis turn their heads and wave one last time before they drive off the rotunda and past the gates of the Citadel.

 

The prince looks at the rapidly shrinking image of his family from the rear view mirror, a gentle smile on his face as they disappeared once they rounded a corner. “King Regis is right my beloved, you have grown as does my love for you continues to flourish with every passing morn.” she called from beside him. He was still speechless from the events that transpired just earlier but willed himself to speak to his wife.

 

“I couldn’t do it without you and everyone else Luna. I’ve got so much to be thankful for. Having you beside me, cheering me on and giving me all the love and support you can possibly give. You continue to give me reasons so my love for you continues to grow every single day and I never want it to stop growing. I want to do the same for you. It’s all very overwhelming and I can’t think of any way to possibly repay you.” he replied. How he wish he wasn’t driving right now just so he could gather her up in his arms and smother her with his entire being.

 

She chuckled, her alluring and gentle voice resonating around the car, cramped full of all of their baggage and supplies. “Simply being here is enough for me Noctis.” she mumbles sweetly, opting to give his hand a reassuring squeeze before returning it to her lap, knowing full well that it was dangerous to distract someone driving. He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and smiles, nodding his head in recognition. He would try to think of something that would equal her unwavering support and love.

 

The road widened in as they entered the main thoroughfare; he would simply have to drive straight until they left the confines of the walled city. He reached for her hand, gripping it lightly and lovingly with his. His smile broadened as he felt her thread her fingers through his, the entire world opening up in front of them. As the sun shone high above them, bringing light to whatever it touched, so too did Luna bring light and joy to him. He couldn’t wait to show his wife everything he had planned for the both of them.


	6. Hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last formal chapter for this fic but I have a bonus chapter in the works so please look forward to it!
> 
> I want to thank all of those who've left kudos, comments, bookmarks and even just taking the time to read my fic! It makes me really happy that people enjoy what I write and it encourages me to write more stories for these star-crossed royals.

 

Noctis stopped the car at the end of the dirt road leading to the large lake in central Duscae. Unlike the regalia, he would be able to bring the automobile on rougher roads; thus making it easier for him to carry their stuff to their campsite. The prince turned the engine off once he properly parked the SUV on the side of the dirt road, opening the doors to the car so they could get out and stretch.

 

Luna hopped off the car and looked around, astonished at the lush surroundings. Tenebrae was marvelous and alluring beyond comparison but seeing different places in the world that held a different charm from her homeland brought joy and excitement to her heart; much like a child discovering something new.

 

Vibrant colors filled her vision; blue skies, green grass and clear waters. “Noctis this is absolutely breathtaking! I’ve not had the chance to see this region in vivid detail.” she exclaimed, eyes wide with astonishment. Noctis felt both adoration and indignation at the sight of his wife so entranced by her surroundings, eyes sparkling with fascination. How he wished to bring retribution to those who have robbed her of simple liberties such as this in all her years of captivity.

 

He moved from across the car and brought her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss at the back of her head. Her arms followed and settled over his and leaned further into his chest. “We’ll be seeing so much more love. Just you wait.” he mumbles against her nape, giving her another squeeze they took their time admiring the view before pulling away to gather up a few bags and the assembly pieces of the tent and grill for the short trek to the nearby haven.

 

They made their way down the dirt path leading further into Alstor Slough, Noctis hefting a large amount of camping apparatus in his arms while Luna settled for several of their bags. There were still some of their bags left in the SUV, which wasn’t too far as it was still visible to where they would be settling, but they would only have to take one trip back for those. Soon enough, the familiar glowing blue markings of runes appeared on the ground near the shore; a haven.

 

Noctis slowly puts the equipment down on the ground before standing up and clapping his hands together. He takes out the camera he borrowed from Prompto, making sure to take a couple of pictures of their surroundings including a few solo shots of him, Luna and them together. “Want to get the other bags now or do you want to get started in fixing up the camp Luna?” he asks, looking at his wife from across the pile of camping apparatus. She brushes a stray strand of hair from her face and smiles at him. “I believe now will be a good time to set up camp. The few bags left in the trunk only contain extra supplies if my memory serves me right.” she laughed.

 

“Seriously, you’re just about the only princess I know that would be excited about the idea of getting her hands dirty.” he teases her, putting the camera back in its case before crouching down and starting to sort out their supplies to make setting up easier. Noticing her face turn red at his little comment, he laughs and looks up at her.

 

“It’s something I absolutely adore about you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” he chides, causing the female to turn a deeper shade of red before shaking her head and moving to help him. “You flatter me Noctis.” she mumbles with a small smile. How could she not be happy with such a sweet and kind man to be her husband?

 

After a good few minutes of arranging their supplies; tent and grill parts on one side, perishables in chilled containers so as to avoid spoiling on another and a pile of bags that held their clothing in the middle, Noctis immediately set himself to pitching the tent. “Want to help me with the tent Luna?” he asks, looking back at her. Deep down, she greatly appreciated her husband’s attempts to include her into everything. It made her feel normal and grounded. Nodding her head, she made her way over and stood next to her husband, awaiting instructions eagerly.

 

He held out the instructions for them to read and follow, gathering up the small beams of bendable material that would make up the tent’s foundation and joining them as per the manual’s directions. They made small talk while they attempted to follow the instructions to the letter, often finding themselves stuck with a different looking frame than the one in the picture.

 

Noctis found himself worrying, forehead scrunched in frustration. Already the problems were starting and they had just begun setting up their tent! He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard his wife’s angelic laughter from beside him. He looked at her, confused as to what she found funny in their current predicament; the tent’s skeleton looking like a jumbled piece of wires.

 

She had the knack for pulling him out of his brooding with something simple as that; laughter. It was as if she knew he was worried and assured him that it was completely fine. “I suppose it is all part of the learning process yes? Worry not my beloved; I am having an enjoyable time experiencing these sorts of things with you. Nothing goes according to plan after all.” she giggles, rubbing his arm with a warm smile on her joyful face. Her reassuring words were carefully thought of, clear enough to ease his worry without the notion of it being petty or insignificant. It was perfect for the distraught prince.

 

He allows himself to smile and chuckle along with her, pulling her close to his side in a one-armed hug. “You know just what to say Luna. How do you do it?” he asks. He feels her shrug against him. “I did say I am the Oracle” she jokes, reminding him of their banter from the previous night before playfully shoving him and moving to disassemble the disfigured tent frame. “You’re just amazing.” he mumbles, helping her with a smile. This woman was always finding new ways to make his love for her continue to grow.

 

After about a half hour of fumbling around with the instructions and coming up with disfigured tent frames, they had finally done it. “It looks just about right. I’d say we did a great job Luna even though it took us a long while to put it together correctly.” he says, wiping the sweat from his brow as they admired their work. “Now it’s time to finish it up and put the canopy on top.” Noctis continues, Luna already way ahead of him, the tent’s protective fabric already in her hands.

 

They threaded the wires through the small loops on the tent, slowly coming to shape. Locking the fabric in place, they then move to clip the canopy on top should it rain in the evening. Noctis took out a small hammer and some pegs from the small bag that came with the tent, hammering it down securely against the ground. They both stood up and smiled, admiring the sturdy looking tent in front of them.

 

“I don’t know how Sir Gladiolus manages to accomplish this task with the flick of his wrist. He seems to be a natural camper.” Luna ponders beside him. The prince laughs and nods his head. “Yeah, the guy seriously prefers sleeping on the ground. I don’t get it either but, that’s Gladio for you.” he replies, taking his time to admire how Luna looked bathed in the sunset’s light. Her pale skin glowed, her golden hair shimmering. Her blue eyes shone with undying love as she looked straight back at him. “Is something bothering you my dear?” she asks softly, giggling at his dumbfounded expression.

 

Noctis meekly shakes his head, his facial expression softening further as he admired the beautiful woman in front of him. “It’s just; you never fail to make me smile. You’re constantly giving me purpose to keep moving forward. You’re a huge help to me my love and I can never ever repay you for everything that you do.” he confesses, clasping her hands with his and holding them together. “I seek not repayment for my devotion and loyalty to you beloved, rather; only to remain by your side always.” she answers him back.

 

Luna takes the initiative and closes the gap between them, planting her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. Their eyes close as they pour out their feelings, nothing much needed to be said as the two lovers shared their love and passion for one another. He let her piece him together, gathering up the scattered pieces of his heart and mind and mending them back whole. They part for a need of air and smile. “Much more work to do right my prince?” she asks playfully, pertaining to the rest of their camp. They had only set up the tent and it was already quite late in the afternoon.

 

“Yeah, lot’s more but with the both of us, we can do it quick.” he says with a nod, standing up and offering his hand to her to help her up. They dust their clothes off from the dirt and proceed to begin other tasks: Noctis with assembling and preparing the grill, Luna with unpacking and sorting various utensils, pans and perishables for cooking.

 

The prince had brought out Ignis’ cooking notebook for reference, laying it on top of a spare table next to the grill and portable stove, wondering what would be a nice meal for their first night out. Luna was busying herself with setting up the foldable chairs and putting the pans and utensils next to the notebook. “Anything else I could do to help Noctis? I’m afraid this is all that I am familiar with.” she asks, her voice becoming louder as she made her way to stand beside him, peering at the notebook over his shoulder.

 

“How about being my sous chef for the night milady?” he asks her in a horrible Ignis impersonation, causing them both to erupt in laughter. Luna hunches down and reaches into a nearby bag and pulls out two plain black aprons. She hands one to him before putting the other on herself. “Ready to cook chef!” she gives a mock salute to him and laughs softly.

 

Luna was being simply charming in Noctis’ eyes. He shook his head and laughed, pulling her close once he had put on his apron, browsing through the notebook. She was letting her carefree and playful side show and it made him all the happier. He could check that off his mental list of things to achieve on this camping trip. “What would you like?” he asks, her head laying on his shoulder as they fingered through the pages to try to find a dish that was fulfilling yet easy to make.

 

“Fried Rookie on Rice sounds nice and simple.” Luna remarks, pointing at the said recipe. Noctis goes through the ingredients and the preparation instructions, all written in fluid cursive. “Ah this one, I remember Ignis teaching me this. Sure thing!” he exclaims, clapping his hands. They gathered up the pans that they would be using and the ingredients that would be needed from the containers.

 

Noctis was far from being the most composed and calm chef of all time, quite a far cry from his shrewd tutor. He was constantly looking back and forth between the notebook and what he and his wife were doing. Luna was very focused from the start, taking her task seriously and with utmost care and determination. He found her serious expression quite cute, tongue sticking out slightly from the corner of her lips, her blue eyes narrowing in concentration.

 

Luna was on rice preparation duty while he worked on chopping the sweet pepper. She kept an eye on the small clock, slowly counting down the minutes while the rice was steamed inside of the small rice cooker. The man beside her, meanwhile, had moved on to turning the small stove on once he had a healthy portion of peppers prepared. The prince placed a flat pan on top of the small flames, coating it with a thin layer of oil. He cracked a few birdbeast eggs and let its contents cook on the pan. His face looked calm but Luna knew him well enough to know that wasn’t what he was feeling at all.

 

Noctis’ jaw was clenched slightly, eyes constantly moving. His fingers tapped a steady rhythm on the side of the stove and he kept shifting his weight on his legs. The prince was clearly a nervous wreck and was simply putting up a visage of composure for her sake. It made her smile and warmed her heart. Small as the gesture may be, he was doing all he could so that she wouldn’t have to worry.

 

“I’m having a lot of fun Noctis.” she murmured, slipping her hand into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looks at her and laughs, having been caught worrying once more by his wife. “I’m very happy that you’re enjoying all of this Luna.” he replies, grinning. The moment is over quickly, both returning to their respective tasks but the raw emotion lingered between the two.

 

Suffice it to say, things did not go according to plan; at all. It was a total disaster. Noctis had managed to overcook the eggs to the point that the egg whites had stuck to the pan, its edges burnt and the yolk barely salvageable. Luna had also let the rice steam for far too long, bubbling over and causing a mess on the table. They had opened the rice cooker after cleaning up with a few towels only to find the rice had practically turned into oatmeal. The sweet peppers were the only thing that made it out alright but they no longer served a purpose with the main dish ruined.

 

Luna had her hands on her hips, clicking her tongue in both embarrassment and irritation as she surveyed the damage whilst Noctis crouched down on the ground, holding his head in shame. “Ignis is going to have it in for me now.” he groaned, messing his hair up more. He worried that might just have pissed his wife off this time considering her posture. “We are definitely a pair Noctis. We’re horrible cooks!” she exclaims, waving her hands in an exaggerated manner, plopping down next to him on the ground before laughing softly.

 

He sat down as well, leaning on his arms as he watched Luna laugh their misfortune away. He reached for the camera case quickly, pulling it out and snapping a picture of his wife mid-laugh. She didn’t seem to mind though as he quickly found that her laughter was contagious. “I guess its cup noodle time huh? We wouldn’t want to burn through our rations too quickly just because we couldn’t cook properly.” he chuckles, Luna nodding her head in agreement.

 

Noctis didn’t know whether or not to spite or thank his advisor for packing in a separate container full of cup noodles as a failsafe. It didn’t detract from the notion that he trusted Noctis’ ability to prepare a meal for himself and his wife; rather, it was simply his concern that they might go the entire trip going hungry in the worst scenario. He couldn’t fault Ignis though; he’s merely doing his job as a good friend more so than it is his duty as his future aide.

 

The first order of business though was to prepare for nightfall. It was getting dangerously close to sundown and they had not started a campfire yet. It would be easy for them however as the Haven was conveniently located near a small lumber warehouse built specifically for travelers who would need firewood. Be it because this was an area where a lot of people passed by or because it is an area commonly camped at, he didn’t know but it was a welcome help nonetheless.

 

He asked Luna to fix their sleeping arrangements in the tent namely; their double sized sleeping bag, a lamp and their bags of clothing while he gathered up enough firewood to last them the night. They would be spending the first half of their trip here in Duscae before making the relatively short trip to the shores of Cleigne near Caem.

 

By the time he returned, Luna had been humming to herself whilst pouring hot water inside two cups of noodles. She may be equally inept as he was when it came to food but she knew at least this much. He put the firewood for tonight at the center of the haven, near the two chairs; the excess being put in a separate pile for easy access. He listened to her heavenly voice, transitioning from humming to full on singing. He rarely heard her sing but Noctis swore it was the most soothing thing to ever grace his ears.

 

He threw a small flask of fire magic on the pile, igniting it instantly, giving warmth and light to their camp. She turned around whilst leaning slightly on the table, still singing as she stared directly into his eyes. Entranced by her gaze, he sat on the ground simply returning the gesture. Luna finishes her song before promptly turning around to open the lids on the cup noodles, face suddenly flush as she realizes that she sang her heart out in front of Noctis.

 

The prince gets up from the ground, opting to sit much more comfortably on the foldable chairs as his wife makes her way to sit on the chair beside him, steaming cup noodles in hand. Luna hands him one and they start to eat under the now dark sky.

 

“You know you should sing more Luna. I don’t know if I’ve already told you this before but you have a beautiful voice. I wouldn’t mind hearing you sing every now and then.” he states as they settle into conversation. Luna’s eyebrows rise up in incredulity. “You really think so Noctis? It never occurred to me that you might enjoy this simple habit of mine.” she admits, still not quite accepting her husband’s compliments but that was just her being her humble self.

 

“Of course I do! It’s soothing and touches the soul, it’s incredible.” he mumbles as he chews, earning him a gentle chide from Luna. “Then I shall make it a point to sing more often for you.” she acquiesces, smiling shyly to herself. The seemingly harmless and well intentioned sentence struck a chord with Noctis. She had still felt the need to agree to requests without question and he never wanted her to feel indebted or shackled to obey.

 

“Don’t do it just because I asked you to. I want it to just come naturally. Sing whenever you feel like singing.” he told her, eyes glancing at his peripherals. He felt that it was the opportune time to chime in on her heavily ingrained obedience that which found its way into her everyday rituals. It was his turn to set her free of her burdens and be there for her as her pillar of support, just as she was to him.

 

The surprise was very evident in her face, she definitely did not expect that sort of reply from her husband but it was nonetheless welcome. He was letting her know in his own way that she was basically free to do what she wanted; a small assurance that her old life full of restrictions and secrecy were over. Admittedly, she did have difficulty moving on from her previous living conditions and only put up a strong facade so as not to cause unnecessary grief but true to her promise on their wedding night, she had ceased such acts as soon as she had been welcomed into the Caelum family.

 

“My heart swells with joy and love at your words dear husband. Truly my appreciation for your companionship and support knows no limits. You make me feel free, unburdened and happy.” she confesses, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she is overcome with the raw emotion hidden behind his simple words. Noctis reaches across the short distance between them and clasps his free hand on hers. “I’m here for you always Luna, never forget that.” he affirmed, giving her a lopsided grin typical of his demeanor.

 

She nods her head and smiles, closing her eyes and willing the tears away. “Know that I am there for you always Noctis.” she repeats, grasping his hand and squeezing it, assuring her sweet husband that she would be alright. The rest of dinner was spent in relatively casual chatter, the quiet sound of their voices mixed with the crackling of the fire filling their camp with a sense of comfort that could only be found between two aching souls supporting each other.

 

 _'For better or for worse’_ as their vows have so strongly promised

 

Once dinner had been finished, the couple put their empty cups into a trash bag and settled by the fire. They sat on the ground, huddled together for both warmth and simple affection. They stargazed at the brightly illuminated night sky, littered with hundreds of stars as the moon shone high above, ever vigilant over the world below.

 

Neither royal spoke, simply basking in each other’s presence and enjoying the comfort their embrace brought. All of the things that plagued his mind for the past few months have long since gone, eased away by his father, his friends, and his dearly beloved wife. He had made leaps when it seemed impossible to even stumble forward. He felt pure and unbridled joy, once thought of as distant and unattainable. It was all because of the people he held dear to him, the radiant woman in his arms being the light at the end of his long and dark tunnel.

 

He had made it out and would continue to walk tall, free from the chains of self-loathing and doubt, unhindered by the walls of sorrow. Noctis nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck, feeling her hand come up to weave through his messy locks and leaning onto his face. Luna was his world and he would do everything that she had done for him a thousand fold.

 

_‘He would do it all for her’_


	7. Normal

“Noctis my dear, I’m home!” Luna called out as she entered their suite, leaning down to ease her heels off her feet while her white dress billowed a bit as the door closed behind her. She had just finished her meeting with King Regis and Clarus about the topic of a tour of Eos to continue her duties as Oracle. The discussion had been on the table for about a week now and both parties were still at a stalemate, namely; Safety Protocol and the overall duration of the tour.

 

It caused headaches to no end but at the very least; Lucis was more forthcoming to her requests than Nifleheim ever was. That being said, she did not want to impose herself nor did she want any preferential treatment from the kingdom despite the insistence of both standing members of the family that she was one of them now even before her betrothal to Noctis. To their credit, they never pampered her too much either and she was very thankful for that.

 

She wiggled her toes, finally finding comfort after spending an entire day in their prison. She places her heels neatly on the shoe rack on her left. Judging by the silence in their suite after she had announced herself; her husband wasn’t home yet. With a sigh, she slipped on a pair of comfortable slippers, the soft fabric bringing comfort to her aching feet.

 

Luna made her way down the small hallway and into the common room, greeted instantly by her two loving canine companions; Pryna and Umbra. The oracle laughed and crouched down to their level, running her hands through their soft fur as they clambered for her attention. She spent a good few minutes playing with the dogs before the both of them decided that it was enough; trotting their way back to their small cots and curling up to rest.

 

Glancing at the large grandfather clock tucked into the corner, she realizes that it’s almost time for supper. It was already around half past five in the afternoon. Luna wasn’t particularly feeling famished at the moment but won’t deny that she was feeling a tad bit hungry. She could simply take the lift down a few floors to the dining room but chose instead to wait for her husband to come home so they could partake in the masterfully crafted meals by the chefs and, occasionally, Ignis.

 

Taking her time to nibble on some biscuits on a tray, making sure to dispose of the plastic wrapper in a bin, she eyed several bags by the corner wall leading to the hallway. They were their travel bags full of clothing and basic essentials such as toothbrushes, soap and the like. The rest of their supplies and equipment were downstairs, ready to be loaded onto the SUV tomorrow when they left. Luna smiled, feeling the excitement rush back to her but for what exactly?

 

Surely, the day Noctis asked her if she wanted to go on a camping trip with him brought immense joy to her and made her giddy like a little schoolgirl. She had always wanted to see the world, what with most of her life being spent in relative captivity but that held secondary importance to the oracle. Her excitement was for something far more important to her. Seeing her husband slowly growing out of his depression these past few weeks brought her much happiness.

 

The couple had addressed this issue early on, even before their marriage and it was one of the few issues that she wished she had all the answers to. Luna hated seeing him broken and cracked. Her heart ached for her prince. Would that she could take away his suffering just as she could with the starscourge but alas; she could only provide him with her companionship, love and support. In turn, he made sure to let her know that her efforts were the strongest anchor that kept him going and she took comfort in that confession.

 

He wanted her to know that he thought no less of her despite his inability to dig himself out from the deep, cavernous hole he found himself in. Luna had noticed that he seemed a lot happier and comfortable whenever he was with her. Sadly, this was not the case for when he was alone or with others. She had heard disheartening news coming from concerned staff from around the Citadel. More often than not, the prince had been seeing staring off in the distance or looking down at the floor as if deep in thought. The worst that she had heard was that Noctis would cry silently to himself, hoping no one would see or hear.

 

It was then that Luna deduced that his problem was something deeply rooted in himself and wasn’t from any cause of external stimuli. She had made it a point to be there for him as much as she could, opening up all possible avenues for him to take comfort in her presence but alas, she knew that this was something only he could conquer himself. It was, sadly, the nature of depression. There is only so much people from the outside could do to fully aid a person who was going through such problems.

 

Her thoughts virtually relaxed though as for a couple of weeks now, there had been subtle changes to her beloved. Noctis had started smiling more. Gone where the heavy footsteps and hunched shoulders. Instead, he carried himself with a stride, eyes looking forward. She had a feeling that it was because of his friends. The prince had mentioned to her that he was spending time with each of them to learn all that he could of survival outside of the city. Who else would have had that much sway over his behavior other than her and his three irreplaceable friends?

 

She was pleasantly surprised as well when he began to open up to her much more, moreso than before. Luna knew that Noctis was still hiding a few things from her, probably ashamed to admit for fear of being ridiculed or judged by her, despite their commitment to transparency. She would never fault him for thinking like that and would bring it upon herself to convey that exact sentiment to her ailing husband nor did she take any offense at his secrecy. She understood that he did so not out of a lack of faith or love for her but rather to himself. He didn’t trust himself with these self-detrimental thoughts and emotions.

 

Self-loathing and doubt were precarious topics but in no such manner and time would she ever criticize him for going through his situation. In fact, all the more did her love for him continue to blossom. It showed that he was human who had feelings, just like anyone else. He didn’t need to put up appearances with her. He didn’t have to hide his weaknesses and insecurities. She would never force him to open up, rather, she would let him gradually let down his walls. Until then, she would stay by his side; ever supportive and understanding.

 

Shaking herself from her concerns, she tugged at her dress, wanting to change into something more comfortable. She padded her way into their bedroom and made straight for their dresser. Slipping out of her dress and putting it into a hamper before grabbing some much needed change of clothing. Luna opted to wear a simple tank top and a pair of grey track pants. It was the least regal looking apparel sure but she didn’t mind. It was very comfortable. She had also undone the braid holding her hair together in that all too familiar style that she grew up with, letting her silky blonde locks reach down to her shoulders.

 

She stretches her arms up, causing a few noisy cracks to sound from her back. She had been sitting long enough for her to become just a tad bit sore. Groaning in satisfaction, Luna turns back towards the dresser and eyes the remainder of the selection in thought. “I wonder if I have all that I need in my bag.” she asks herself, walking out to the common room once more and grabbing one her bags before returning to their room. She puts it down by the foot of the dresser before she opens it and looks at the neatly folded clothes, enough to last her a solid week on the road and then some.

 

Tapping a finger to her chin and tilting her head, she looks back and forth between her portion of the dresser and her open bag, trying to figure out if she really was missing something. She was ticking off a mental list in her head until she heard the soft padding of footsteps on the carpet slowly creeping in behind her. Luna smiled to herself, her beloved Noctis was home. She tried to stifle her laughter, finding it endearing that her husband was being playful and conniving. He really has made significant progress with his emotions.

 

 She had to time this right; otherwise, she would fall into his little trap. Looking to her peripherals, she watched her husband’s shadow on the floor get closer and closer. When she saw his form crouch down a bit, she sidestepped out of the way. Sure enough, Noctis’s entire body lunged forward, missing her completely. She laughed heartily at the sight; his face was buried in a pile of clothing while his body had slumped down completely against the dresser.

 

“Welcome home darling.” Luna greeted him, her voice tinged with mirth at having foiled his little trick. “H-How did you know?” he asks her, the amusing sight of his head emerging from the mound of clothes he found himself stuck in making her laugh a bit more. Soon enough, he was right in front of her, holding her close within his arms. She slid her hands up to his shoulders, rubbing them softly as she smiled at him.

 

Deciding that her husband needed to be punished in a sense for being sneaky, Luna decided to be cheeky with Noctis. She quickly thinks of a quirky reply to his question. “I am the oracle, I can see the future.” she replies, finding his bemused expression quite amusing. “Is that so? You’re that kind of oracle? Well, since the oracle can see the future and all that then you should know what happens next.” he playfully threatens her, lips upturned in a smirk. Luna wondered what Noctis had in store for her. He tended to be very competitive and playful; unpredictable even and it greatly piqued her curiosity.

 

She failed to take note of her precarious situation and thus made it easy for Noctis to glide his fingers along her side, tickling her furiously. She gasped before laughing loudly, struggling to get out of his embrace to no avail. Her husband had her mercilessly pinned in his arms as he continued his playful onslaught. “N-Noctis!” she laughed, her eyes closed tightly as she squirmed, trying to find an escape.

 

Eventually finding a way to free both her arms from his embrace, she deftly reached behind his neck and tickled his nape in retaliation. Noctis visibly tensed up and let out an uncharacteristic yelp. She knew his weakness as well and intended to exploit it to full effect, choosing this brief respite to catch her breath. “See how you like it you bully.” she breathed out, a string of garbled nonsense coming out of his mouth.

 

Thinking that she might have had the upper hand, she was not expecting her husband to renew his efforts. Quickly, he grabs her by the waist and presses her flush against him and gently lifts her up before placing her on their bed and pinning her between the mattress and his torso. Luna tries to support herself by holding onto his shoulders, laughter filling the room as he continues to subdue her with renewed vigor. “Do you surrender?” she hears him ask her, his voice tinged with the haughtiness of a victorious combatant. “A-Alright! I give, I give Noctis!” Luna manages to get the words out amidst her laughter and labored breathing, patting his shoulders as a sign of surrender.

 

She finally gets the respite she has been aching for as he stops the tickle fight. The oracle opens her eyes and is met with the prince’s; a sea of blue shimmering in the pale moonlight. Her breaths come out short, a blush tinging her cheeks as they regarded each other with such an intense stare in silent conversation. Words would do no justice to describe the emotions running through her entire being at the sight of her husband towering over her.

 

Her heart beat erratically, feeling his hand pick a stray strand of her blonde hair and place it behind her ear before grasping her cheek in his palm. Luna ached to pour out all her love for this man who so dearly held her up for more times than he could possibly know. Deep down, she was just as broken as him, having lost the semblance of normality and family at such a young age had matured her beyond her years. She had learned to be calculating and reserved to avoid any unwarranted attention to her. Doing so meant nothing but suffering and trouble for the people of Tenebrae and herself.

 

Now as she lay here on their bed, her hand sliding up to meet his and pressing his against her cheek, all of that melts away and left nothing but pure and unadulterated joy and love with how blessed she was to have Noctis by her side. It had left scars, forever irreversible but she would not be the person who she is now lest she forget but it didn’t matter to her at this very moment. All that held importance to her was right in front her, a smile that truly reflected happiness on his face.

 

Slowly, Luna found herself closing her eyes as Noctis gently leaned down, bringing them together with a gentle kiss. Her hand wounds its way from his hand pressed on her cheek to wrap around his neck and join the other. The kiss they shared was gentle, devoid of anything other love and affection for the other and it made her emotions soar. The heartwarming exchange continued for some time, the room dark with only the dim light of the moon high above them serving as their illumination. It wasn’t too far from evening when she first stepped foot inside their suite but nonetheless, the swift passage of time became apparent as afternoon turned into night.

 

Gradually, the kiss transformed from a simple and loving gesture to something with more desire. Feelings intensified and hands started moving, not having a care in the world as only the man she so dearly loved made her feel whole, solid and grounded. She absolutely adored the attention she was getting, quite uncharacteristic for an Oracle to harbor feelings of. But she wasn’t the Oracle at the moment; she was simply Lunafreya Nox Caelum, and she would not take these moments for granted for rarely was she able to truly express herself without the public scrutinizing every single detail.

 

Before things got too heated too quickly, both husband and wife pulled away from each other. Noctis touched his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose with his. “Still as amazing as the first time.” she hears him mumble against his lips. She still had her eyes closed, basking in the adoration her husband showered her with at this very moment. Luna pecked his lips in reply; something quite small and simple yet held so much meaning that words would not be enough to describe the love in her heart, full to bursting. They stayed like this for a few more moments before she felt him roll off her and settle himself on the bed right next to her.

 

“What were you doing earlier?” he inquired from beside her as they calmed their breathing and emotions from their earlier high. Her eyes gazed at the dimly lit ceiling, veiled lightly by the translucent canopy that hung above them. “I was simply going through some of our clothes, wondering if there was anything missing for our trip.” Luna quietly responds to Noctis’ question. She moves her hand, searching for his. She weaves her fingers through his and intertwines them, clasping their hands together lightly and causing their rings to clink as they come into contact with each other.

 

Luna hears the grunt of acknowledgement from her husband, stifling a laugh at how averse he felt towards talking sometimes. Old habits die hard she supposed but it was what made him unique in her eyes. As per her previous thoughts, he treated her like an equal and never put her in the spotlight or place her on too high a pedestal. She admired that trait of him and honestly, she was very thankful for the sense of normality that he brought to her life.

 

The mattress shifts a bit as she spies him turning over to his side to face her. “Excited for tomorrow?” he mutters, his thumb slowly stroking her knuckles before pulling it up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it. Luna smiled, mirroring Noctis as she turned to face him. The prince’s face was still flushed, whether it was from their earlier exchange or something else, she could only wonder. Slowly, she lifts their joined hands against the light of the moon shining through the window, admiring how perfectly her hand fits in his.

 

“Quite. I’ve never been on a camping trip before so this should prove to be quite a refreshing experience. More so if I have you with me to share it with.” she responds. It was all true; she had been quite excited for this excursion. The Oracle had not had the luxury of seeing the outside world just for the sake of leisure under the rule of the Niflheim Empire.

 

The most that she got was when she was out on her tours for healing though she was closely guarded and was only allowed outside for the sake of her duty; it wasn’t much as she would want though as she was strictly confined to the imperial continent. Any news from the outside, she would only get from her correspondence with Noctis and even then, that paled in comparison to seeing the world with your own two eyes.

 

Her excitement though, was two-fold. Her elation at being able to go on this camping trip only comprised one half of her elation; the other half was seeing Noctis looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. Her heart had ached for him for the past few months when he was in his depressing slump but now it seemed as though he was on the mend and that brought her more joy than anything else. She could be doing anything with him and it wouldn’t matter, so long as he was happy.

 

Having already finished all their preparations a day before as evident by the packed bags outside in the common room, they had nothing else to do until the next morning when they would depart. Noctis’ sudden movement to sit up brought her out of her reverie, watching him closely before following his example. She continued to admire and wonder at the man who quite emphatically captured her heart and made it swell in both love and pride at how much he had grown in such a short span of time.

 

Luna reached over with the hand that was clasped in his and pressed it against his cheek. “I am so proud of you my prince.” she whispers to him, tears welling up as her affection for him boiled over to the surface, screaming to let him know just how much she loved him. She watched his expression soften in silent recognition of her praise for him. Somehow, she knew that he understood what she meant with her words and left it at that, not wanting to ruin the moment with any more exposition.

 

Slowly, they leaned into each other once more and shared another kiss with their arms draped over the other in a warm embrace. They gently fell down onto the sheets, blissfully joined together with nothing hampering their emotions. The pale light of the moon shone upon the two figures, playing as the silent witness to the selfless act and ultimate declaration of their love for one another.

 

If there was anything in Eos that the oracle would permit herself to be selfish of, it would be this; having her beloved give all of himself to her as she would be so willing to do the same for him. For Noctis so deserved every single good thing that would come to him. His happiness meant the world and beyond to her and Luna would stop at nothing to make sure that she would do all in her capacity to be his partner through their journey, together.  
               

_‘I do not seek to guide him, merely to stand beside him’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we come to the end of this fic with Luna's bonus chapter.
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I have when writing/thinking about this.
> 
> More NoctLuna fics to come for me soon!  
> Thank you once again for reading and see you all soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the second fic that would be uploaded but I had a better idea for the first so I've decided to upload this while working on rewriting the other.
> 
> It's my first work in more or less 6 years so I hope it is to your liking.


End file.
